402 panquecas
by unfashionerd
Summary: Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Harry era bom para sua mãe.  ficlet Harry/Luna, Lysander's POV, para mini-challenge HL do 6v


**402 panquecas**

Era engraçado ver Harry fazendo panquecas. Havia tanta farinha de trigo no chão quanto na massa, um ovo quebrado na pia e ele parecia se esquecer o tempo todo onde estava a colher. E o avental com estampa de unicórnio fez Lysander se lembrar de sua avó. Riu com o pensamento, mas resolveu se compadecer do bruxo.

– Porque você não usa a varinha? – perguntou, apontando para o objeto largado em cima da mesa.

– Porque ele é velho demais pra se lembrar como usar uma! – intrometeu-se Lorcan. Harry riu e fez uma careta, ameaçando o menino com suas mãos melecadas.

– Ei, eu ainda nem fiz quarenta! Seu pai é mais velho do que eu! – defendeu-se. – E eu não uso a varinha porque sua mãe não gosta que eu a use pra cozinhar, – respondeu, aborrecido – e ela sempre percebe quando eu minto.

– Então termina logo, porque ela já vai acordar pra olhar as plantas – disse e em seguida bocejou, pensando que ainda poderia estar dormindo se o padrinho não fizesse tanto barulho. Sorte da mãe ter o sono tão pesado.

O irmão saiu da cozinha e ele ficou sozinho, observando Harry enfim terminar de mexer a massa e começar a fritar as panquecas. Todo mundo lhe dizia que ele era um homem muito importante, mas em sua casa era apenas... o namorado da mamãe, que fazia o café da manhã pra eles e sujava a cozinha inteira. Lysander chegou à conclusão de que não deveria contar a parte do avental de unicórnio para seus futuros colegas de casa, porque poderia tirar o impacto da parte de ser "afilhado de Harry Potter".

De repente, seu irmão entrou correndo na cozinha com uma carta na mão. – CHEGOU, CHEGOU, CHEGOU! – gritou, e mostrou que na verdade eram _duas_ cartas. Lysander imediatamente soube o que eram e o acompanhou na empolgação. – Vou acordar a mamãe! – disse Lorcan, e saiu correndo para que Harry não pudesse contê-lo.

Novamente sozinho com o padrinho, que agora terminava as panquecas e as arrumava em um prato, Lysander resolveu perguntar o que já o perturbava há algum tempo e que agora parecia ainda mais palpável.

– E se eu não cair na mesma casa que o Lorcan? – sempre se sentia protegido perto do irmão, e ir para um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém sem tê-lo ao seu lado parecia difícil _demais_.

– Eu acho que vocês vão cair na mesma casa, sim. Mas se não caírem, você vai conhecer pessoas novas lá – Harry sorriu para o garoto enquanto colocava a bandeja de panquecas na mesa.

Então, Luna entrou no cômodo, se espreguiçando em um pijama com todas as cores do arco-íris. Harry a abraçou e Lysander fechou os olhos quando viu que eles se beijariam. Por mais que gostasse do padrinho, não gostava de ver sua mãe beijando alguém; talvez por não se lembrar de seu pai a beijando. Eles se separaram quando os gêmeos ainda eram muito pequenos, e eles nunca souberam de fato o que era ter pais casados.

– Que cheiro bom, Harry! E que bom que você não usou magia. Fica com um gosto melhor quando você faz sem – disse Luna, encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado, que colocava café no coador.

Juntos, eles terminaram de fazer o café – Harry mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, pelo que o menino percebia – e chamaram Lorcan para enfim comerem. As panquecas pareciam gostosas, e Luna não precisava dizer isso para que o namorado entendesse o elogio: bastava ver como ela se fechava os olhos em cada mordida maior, como que para calar os outros sentidos e aproveitar somente o paladar.

– O que foi? – perguntou, ao abrir os olhos e perceber que ele a observava.

– Eu gosto de te olhar comer. Você come de um jeito engraçado – e Lysander logo notou que ele havia aprendido a dizer aquele tipo de coisa com sua mãe. Também não imaginava o padrinho tentando lhes convencer com argumentos lógicos cada vez mais ilógicos de que os zonzóbulos existiam, não fosse sua proximidade com Luna. Ele não entendia porque os adultos se casavam se depois se separavam, e gostaria que fosse Rolf ao lado da mãe na mesa, mas admitia que algumas coisas boas podiam vir de coisas ruins. Quando contou isso a Albus e Lily, em uma semana que passara na casa deles, eles não poderiam concordar mais.

Terminaram de comer e Harry já começara a tirar os pratos da mesa quando Luna suspirou, pegou sua varinha e em um instante tudo estava limpo e arrumado. Todos riram. A mãe também havia aprendido algumas coisas com ele. Luna mandou-lhes um beijo no ar enquanto saía da cozinha com o namorado ao lado, provavelmente para se sujarem no jardim. Lysander suspirou e perguntou ao irmão, que apoiava a cabeça na mesa, sonolento depois de comer mais panquecas do que aguentava:

– Você acha que a mamãe vai casar com o Harry?

– Acho. E você?

– Também.

– Acho que vai ser legal, né? Ele é legal.

Lysander não respondeu. Sim, ele achava que seria legal, mas não podia deixar de sentir um certo receio. Parecia bom ter os cafés-da-manhã dele todos os dias, alguém pra acreditar de brincadeirinha nos zonzóbulos, e que lhes contasse histórias do mundo bruxo, mas e se... e se.. ele não sabia do que tinha medo. Às vezes a gente só sente essa coisa estranha, esse medo de coisa boa.

Talvez ele sentisse ciúmes do padrinho. A mãe conseguia fazer com Harry o que antes ele acreditava ser exclusividade dos filhos: adivinhar o que ele estava pensando só de olhar. Eles achavam que ele não notava, mas era como se o garoto pudesse ouvir através de suas conversas de olhar. Às vezes eram coisas bobas, como "presta atenção, você vai derramar o café", mas outras eram coisas demais pra colocar em palavras, como se o olhar deles falasse uma língua que os lábios não conheciam.

No fim, alguma coisa lhe dizia que Harry era bom para sua mãe. Talvez fossem os detalhes: o modo como ele prendia seus cabelos longos antes dela se levantar da mesa para "dar o café-da-manhã das plantas", e o jeito que ele ria quando ela dizia isso. Quando eles achavam que os gêmeos estavam dormindo e deitavam abraçados na grama, mesmo que ele se sentisse bobo de fazer isso, e como ela passava os dedos pela cicatriz engraçada que ele tinha e dizia que agora estava tudo bem. Ou quando eles brigavam por alguma coisa boba e de repente começavam a rir, fazendo a casa toda rir também. Sua mãe também era boa para Harry.

Então ele se levantou, chamando o irmão com um olhar, e foram para o jardim, onde se juntaram aos dois, as varinhas esquecidas num canto e as mãos cheias de terra. Todos rindo da história sobre ameixas dirigíveis que Luna contava e do jeito desajeitado com que Harry mexia nas plantas. E enfim ele desejou, de verdade, que pudessem fazer aquilo sempre, todos os trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias do ano (que sua mãe lhes ensinara que na verdade eram quatrocentos e dois), todos os anos que pudessem.

* * *

><p>NA: Muito obrigado pro Shade e pra Tai, que leram antes. Escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Harry e Luna do fórum 6v.


End file.
